


白痴启

by FurryBigProblem



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (quote the author) Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternative Universe - Hogwarts, Alternative Universe - Ministry of Magic, M/M, Romantic Comedy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 亚瑟和梅林都在偶发事件逆转小组工作并在同一间办公室分别上日班和夜班。上日班的亚瑟最受不了下雨，值夜班的梅林却靠雨天来集中注意力。两人天天改变他们地下办公室魔法窗户显示的天气，都忍无可忍。这时，要解决两人间的分歧，还有什么办法比留几张挑衅作对的便条更英国呢？





	白痴启

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Note to Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080952) by [tinylilremus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylilremus/pseuds/tinylilremus). 



**周一（日班）**

亚瑟走进办公室。他窗外的天气糟透了。地上是一如既往的阴天，但春天的太阳正扒开帘子似的灰云弱弱地探出头，这勉强让麻瓜伦敦的灰暗街道显得不像平时那么凄凉了。然而，在亚瑟位于偶发事件逆转所的这间小办公室外面，简直是狂风暴雨。  
什么白痴才会在伦敦好不容易晴天的时候专门变出一场暴风雨？  
亚瑟皱着眉头用魔杖一指窗户（其实那不是个真窗户），咕哝了个咒语。从乌云中射出的第一缕阳光并没有驱散他的坏心情，而即使当他的整张办公桌都沐浴在了阳光中，他仍然觉得自己还没准备好应付这新的一天。  
“看来新一批小菜鸟已经上任了，”一个人在亚瑟门口说，把他吓了一跳。他转头一看，埃利安·史密斯正靠在门框上。亚瑟刚才小小的一激灵把他逗乐了。“他们昨儿晚上开始的。”  
“也是时候了，”亚瑟说着坐直了身子，假装没被埃利安惊到，“希望这意味着高汶能很快从夜班调回我们这儿了。”  
“不大可能，”埃利安答道，他走到亚瑟桌边在他对面的椅子上坐了下来，“听佩里诺说，高汶要呆在那儿保证新人第一周的工作一切正常，这之后他们可能会让他就固定值夜班了，因为现在夜班挺缺人的。”  
“难道我们就不缺人吗？”亚瑟气呼呼地哼了一声。  
“明显最优秀的新人下周前就会加入我们了，”埃利安说，“所以咱们不会有问题。”  
“可不嘛，”亚瑟讽刺道，拿起面前的几卷羊皮纸，重重地放到桌子的另外一边，“如果你指的就是给一群毫无经验的小屁孩当保姆的话，那是‘不会有问题’。”  
“好吧首先，他们只比你稍微小那么几岁，所以没什么可让你‘当保姆’的，”埃利安扬起一根眉毛说，“其次，你今天怎么了？你简直比平时还糟糕。”  
“没事儿，”亚瑟说，忽然不好意思起来——几滴魔法雨这种傻事竟然就把他给惹毛了。埃利安的眉毛挑得更高了，亚瑟叹了口气，“值夜班的白痴把天气搞成了暴风雨，他下班直接走了，结果我不得不把它调过来。”  
“就这？”埃利安笑了，“老天，早知道拱你的火这么容易，我几个世纪前就这么干了。”  
“真他妈好笑，”亚瑟眯起眼，“告诉你，我——”  
然而他没能说完，因为正在这时，一阵刺耳的铃声响彻了办公室——他们今天的第一件任务来了。  
亚瑟和埃利安到了简报室。偶发事件逆转小组的其他工作人员也都赶往那里集合并与各自的队员坐到一起。他们一共有四个队，每个队配有一位治疗师，一位解咒专家（缩写NX）和两位记忆注销员。大家陆陆续续地走进简报室，最后一眼看去只有两三个位置是空的了。  
亚瑟挨着兰斯坐下，他既是亚瑟的队员也是他的朋友。他冲亚瑟笑笑，亚瑟也回给他一个微笑，努力做出个好态度。出任务时状态不对极易导致失误，而干这一行要的是纠正错误，他们绝不能自己再犯错误。  
他们高深莫测的部门领导德雷克·基哈拉正站在房间前面的一块黑板旁边。他用锐利的眼睛瞪着所有人，亚瑟私下好奇他是不是在默默哀叹“这就是他不得不一天到晚应付的一帮人”。他那副出离无聊的表情就像是刻在了脸上，这让亚瑟想象老基哈拉从生活中得到的，应该远没有他所期望的多。  
“好了，”基哈拉说，严厉地看着迟到五分钟的凯一路跑进来到后面C队那里坐下。他向黑板一挥魔杖，一系列带标注的示意图出现在了上边，板书清晰地列出了任务的细节。“A队，你们去现场。B队监控。C队看需要增援；D队待命。别搞砸了。”  
亚瑟、兰斯、埃利安和米西安走到黑板前好快速地过遍细节，B队也跟在后面等着在他们之后读。亚瑟扫了一遍上面的信息，确认他的队员们都读完了，然后又读了一遍。他确保所有人都会幻影移形到距出事地点几个街区的地方。亚瑟从亲身经验学到，幻影移形得离现场太近只会带来更多的麻烦。  
“准备好了？”他问，另外三人点头，“那出发吧。”  
***  
事情的起因是一起未遂的麻瓜抢劫。  
惹祸的魔法来自梅布尔·罗杰斯。她是个九十多岁颤颤巍巍的老太太，但当人高马大的麻瓜劫匪从后面抓住她的时候，老人家却表现出了超强的反应能力。显而易见，她在那人说完“把钱给我”之前就飞快地拔出了魔杖并且将他变成了一只巨大的蟾蜍，把车站上的其他麻瓜都吓得够呛。  
他们一到现场就投入了混乱之中。解咒专家兰斯不得不赶快施出几个驱逐麻瓜咒，以防在场的麻瓜目击者已经报了警，米西安和埃利安两个记忆注销员则给目击者施了睡眠咒。这就为队里的治疗师亚瑟提供了机会来解除劫匪身上的咒语并且消除魔法可能带给他的不良反应。幸亏这个魔咒解起来并不复杂，所以劫匪虽然受了惊吓但健康似乎未受影响。  
米西安给劫匪也施了和目击者一样的睡眠咒，然后去跟埃利安一起清除了周围所有麻瓜仪器的记录——这个咒语是新近加到偶发事件逆转小组的常用咒语中的，但确实十分必要。与此同时，亚瑟和兰斯开始询问梅布尔。  
最终，因为事件性质算是自卫，所以就不用再交给傲罗处理了。兰斯让梅布尔做了笔录，亚瑟帮埃利安和米西安修改了麻瓜当事人的记忆。于是整个事件变成了这样：劫匪袭击了一位目击者，而另一个人见义勇为并成功制服了劫匪——就像梅布尔从没存在过一样。  
兰斯等他们走出了麻瓜们的视线范围后撤掉了驱逐麻瓜咒，好让警察过来。亚瑟在路边举起魔杖，一两秒钟后，伴随着“梆”的一声巨响，骑士公共汽车华丽丽紫花花地来到了他们面前。他们挨过一段难受至极的旅途把梅布尔安全送到了家，之后幻影移形回了所里。  
接下来的一整天都平平静静，他们只再出了一次任务：一个两岁的小男孩一不小心变出了一屋子鸟。亚瑟收拾东西下班的时候最后朝窗外看了看，山峦在落日的余晖中泛着金色，他笑了。  
晚上值夜班的傻蛋最好别乱动他的天气。

**周一（夜班）**  
梅林不敢相信阿古温竟给他剩了这么多文书工作要做。和他们的协调人安尼斯的上岗会议结束后，梅林走到堆放文件的架子旁，望着那成山的纸卷，差点没哭出来。当阿古温因严重渎职被开除后，梅林在第一时间申请了他A队队长的职位。如果他早知道自己得替他补多少东西的话，估计就不会那么积极了。  
他无奈地叹口气，抱起文件到他的新办公桌边坐下。一轮圆月将明亮的月光送进窗口，给了整个房间一种奇怪的调调，就好像他母亲爱看的黑白电影一样。他挥挥魔杖点上屋里所有的灯和蜡烛，然后对窗户念出咒语。乌云聚集起来，挡住了月光，很快，他就听见远处传来了第一阵雷声。  
既然他不得不处理一晚上文件，他就需要雨。下雨总能帮他集中注意力。  
他第十张表格填了一半的时候，有人轻轻敲了敲门。  
“门没锁。”他说，烦躁地撂下羽毛笔。他从没怎么喜欢过阿古温，但现在梅林恨不得一把把他掐死。偶发事件逆转小组的新人，也是梅林在学校的老朋友格温从门口探进头来。  
“嗨，”她打了个招呼，脸上的微笑就像一个拥抱一般温暖，“我听高汶说你整文件整得焦头烂额，就给你沏了杯茶。”  
“而这就足以证明你前程远大，”梅林咧嘴一笑。格温走进来，把茶杯轻轻放到他面前。“谢谢你，格温。你简直是个天使。”  
“不谢，”她笑着答道，“我觉得你需要什么东西来提提神。不是说你不喝茶就不行了，我不是那个意思。我就是觉得，那个，有茶可能会好一点儿。”  
“有茶当然好！”梅林说着端起茶杯喝了一口。味道简直完美。  
“嗯，我就不耽误你时间了，”格温边说边往门口走，“我也该去和我们队的人讨论行动策略了。祝你……弄这些……顺利。”  
“谢了，格温。”梅林说。他在她关上门后还一直笑着。他非常庆幸格温从麻瓜联络办公室调了过来，她总能把最糟糕的日子也奇迹般地变得好过一些。他希望她能留在夜班，但梅林知道他们会把最优秀的新人派去值日班，而像格温这么好的人不可能不被调走。  
他们被叫去处理当晚的第一件案子时，梅林很惊讶自己竟然已经弄完了这天总量的四分之一。  
肯特郡一家人的小客厅里，麻瓜出身的六岁女孩凯蒂·莫尔意外将家长变成了亮蓝色，现在正歇斯底里地大哭着。对小组的人来说类似的事故并不少见，但梅林从没见过效果这么彻底的魔咒。虽然他是偶发事件逆转小组中最好的解咒专家，但他也试了五个咒语才让她的两位父亲约翰和西恩恢复正常，经过这一通折腾，小家庭的三名成员都吓坏了。  
治疗师芙蕾雅在房间的一角努力安慰着小姑娘，艾莲娜和莫德雷德则在一旁看着梅林和两位家长谈话。梅林清楚，一旦谈话出现问题，他俩就会立刻介入并更改两人的记忆，毕竟以后霍格沃兹会派代表来和他们解释。  
“我明白刚刚发生的事情很难让人接受，但不管怎样，请理解我们没有恶意，”梅林抚慰地说，“我是梅林，这是我的同事芙蕾雅、艾莲娜和莫德雷德。我们是魔法部偶发事件逆转小组的工作人员。凯蒂生来就有魔法天赋，她生气或者害怕的时候，身体上难免会向外表现出来。她这次的魔法爆发很可能是你们见过最大的一次，但我相信你们只要稍微回想一下，就能发现凯蒂身上还发生过其他你们没法合理解释的事情。”  
夫夫俩对视一眼。梅林知道他想对了。  
“她……有一回我洗衣服的时候，她所有的粉色衣服都变成蓝色的了，”西恩小声说，“我当时想着是洗衣粉不好，但是变色的只有粉色衣服。”  
“还有猫尾巴，”另一位父亲点头补充道，“我们养了只白猫，那天我们发现它的尾巴变蓝了。我们以为它是蹭到邻居家的油漆了，但这么说就更讲得通了。”  
梅林点点头，暗自松了口气。这对父亲的反应出奇的好。他离开他们走到凯蒂身边，她正把头埋在芙蕾雅肩上抽噎着。  
“嘿凯蒂，”梅林温和地说，“我叫梅林。这名字挺奇怪的，所以你想笑的话也没关系。这儿这位芙蕾雅就总嘲笑我。”  
听到这，凯蒂的抽泣停了，梅林觉得这算是开了个好头。  
“第一，我觉得你非常勇敢，”他继续说，冲她露出一个鼓励的笑容，“多数有魔法的孩子都有同样会魔法的爸爸来跟他们解释那是怎么回事，或者也有会魔法的哥哥姐姐来帮他们。但是即便你的爸爸们没有魔法，你也一直都很勇敢，很坚强。第二，我想告诉你，魔法一点儿也不可怕。它是一种美好的天赋，可以被用来做美妙的事情。我猜你最喜欢蓝色？”  
凯蒂点点头，她已经不哭了，脸上满是好奇。她专注的表情把梅林逗乐了，他一挥魔杖。  
“兰花盛开！”他说，立刻一束鲜艳的蓝色雏菊在他的魔杖顶端绽放开来。梅林把花递给凯蒂，她开心地咯咯笑起来。“你是个了不起的小姑娘，这是给你的奖励。爸爸们同意的话，你能帮芙蕾雅找个花瓶或者杯子倒点水把它们插进去吗？你的爸爸们不能像你一样把东西变蓝，所以我需要向他们解释一些事情。”  
凯蒂点点头站起来，牵着芙蕾雅的手去了小厨房。梅林在约翰和西恩旁边拉了把椅子坐下，继续同两人谈话。  
“我知道要一下就接受这个很不容易，”他说，“但你们对事态的基本了解非常重要。魔法是真实存在的，不过，因为历史上的问题， 我们一直对麻瓜——也就是没有魔法的人——保密。凯蒂和你们有血缘关系吗？”  
“没有，她是我们领养的，”约翰说，在身后的沙发上坐下，西恩也坐到他身边握住他的手。  
“这样的话，一种可能是，她的亲生父母之一或者两人都有魔法，但也可能他们没有魔法却生了有魔法的孩子。我们管后一种情况的孩子叫‘麻瓜出身’。当然这并不会让她的天分低于来自魔法家庭的孩子们。”  
沙发上的夫夫俩认真地点头，全神贯注地等着更多的介绍。梅林笑了。  
“你们对这事的反应比一般麻瓜好多了。”  
“啊，”西恩也冲梅林笑笑，“我们本来就常说我们的凯蒂有魔力，现在这话被证实了，挺好的。”  
“但是我们能怎么帮帮她吗？”约翰问，“你刚才说你们一直都努力隐瞒魔法的存在，可是一个六岁小孩儿动不动就把东西变成蓝色，人家见了不会起疑心吗？”  
“最重要的就是要保证她在学校和家里高兴，”梅林解释说，“我相信你们已经做到了让她在家高兴舒服这点，也明白你们不可能控制学校里发生的事情，但是，魔法意外一般都发生在孩子生气或恐惧的时候，所以我们建议你们考察一下有关的地方。如果她的魔法实在不好在学校保密，我们国内也有不少幼儿游戏班，凯蒂可以在那儿和其他有魔法的孩子们一起学习，”梅林停住话头，从包里翻出一块小黑板和一盒粉笔，“你们还可以用这个。这是块双面黑板，能直接联系到麻瓜联络部。你们有问题就可以用粉笔写在这块黑板上——这是魔法粉笔，所以永远用不完——工作人员会在这上回答你们，也可能派人来亲自回答。”  
梅林拿起一支粉笔写道，“梅林·艾莫瑞斯，测试黑板”。  
一会以后，回复出现在了黑板上。  
“我是威尔。替我跟芙蕾雅说声好，告诉她我有空去吃早饭;)”  
“不好意思，这是我朋友威尔，”梅林尴尬地说，“他总爱乱开玩笑。趁我们现在在这儿，你们还有什么要问的吗？”  
“她会……”西恩犹豫地问，“她以后会逐渐控制住她的魔法吗？”  
“在英国，正式的魔法训练是从十一岁开始的，”梅林答道，“欧洲有好几所魔法学校，但一般来说，英国的孩子都去北方的霍格沃兹上学。要是你们不想送她去寄宿学校，当然也可以选择请家教，这就比较贵了。好在你们还有几年的时间来考虑，到时候霍格沃兹也肯定会派代表来跟你们更详细地讨论各种选项。”  
约翰和西恩一起点点头。梅林注意到他俩都显得疲惫不堪。这也怪不得他们，要在这么短的时间内就接受这一切实在是不容易。  
“好了，现在已经凌晨一点多了，我敢说你们大家都累坏了，”他说着站起来，“所以我们走了。很高兴认识你们。”  
“我们也是，梅林，”西恩说，“谢谢你的介绍。你帮我们解决了很多疑问。”  
告别时凯蒂羞答答地抱了抱他们，然后小队幻影移形回了魔法部。  
“都什么乱七八糟的，”莫德雷德气呼呼地嘟囔，“我啥都没捞着干。”  
“幸亏你没捞着，”艾莲娜不满地皱起眉头说，“因为这证明凯蒂的家长不是什么彻头彻尾的混蛋。不是所有人都像他们这么好的，你很快就能见识了。”  
莫德雷德顶了一句，但梅林没听就直接走了——还有成山的文件等着他处理呢，莫德雷德有艾莲娜镇着就行了。  
处理完凯蒂的意外之后，一晚上就再没什么事了，B队和C队处理了仅有的另两个案件。这是件好事，因为在这段时间里，梅林不仅完成了他给自己下的定额，还从下一晚的那堆里拿了几份。  
他关灯准备下班时，心里洋溢着一种令人欣慰的满足感。梅林最后得意地回头望望被他攻克的那堆纸卷（同时坚定地无视了还没处理的那巨大的一摞），笑着离开了办公室，关门声和远处雷电的轰鸣一起回荡在他耳边。

**周二（日班）**

“妈了个逼的，”第二天早上，亚瑟开完早会一进办公室就脱口骂道。屋里看着就像一场小型飓风侵袭后的灾难现场。一大摞标着“夜班”的纸卷乱糟糟地堆到了他的架子上，办公桌上溅满了墨水渍，一个脏兮兮的马克杯被直接撂在了昂贵的红木桌面上（杯垫可是离它几英寸都不到），而最让亚瑟受不了的是，窗外的天气又变成了暴风雨。  
他恼火地叹了口气，赶走了乌云，然而这并没能改善他的情绪。  
亚瑟气呼呼地把墨水从桌上擦掉，洗干净杯子，然后尽了最大努力勉强弄掉了杯子在木头上留下的那圈难看的水渍。再然后，他又花了大半个上午整理夜班架子上的纸卷，好多少让他的办公室显得利落一点。  
当他的小队出去处理这天的第一件案子时，亚瑟正气得冒烟。  
“你今天早上出什么毛病了？”米西安气愤地问。他们刚完成任务回来。一个中年巫师的灌木修剪咒出了问题，而亚瑟对待他的态度明显算不上和蔼。  
“我什么毛病也没有。”亚瑟烦躁地回嘴，语气一听就知道肯定有什么事不正常。  
“你要不要试着重新回答一遍？”米西安在胸前叉起胳膊，瞪着亚瑟问。他开始也挑衅地瞪回去，一会儿之后，他恼火地搓了把脸。  
“昨儿晚上值夜班那他妈的傻缺把办公室搞得一团乱，”亚瑟抱怨道，“桌上乱七八糟，他喝茶杯子还留了个水印，文件归档也惨不忍睹，害得我一上午都给他擦屁股了，都没能弄我自己的文件。”  
他没说他不高兴的另一个原因是因为外面又是暴风雨。这才是他最烦的一点，但他也知道这话说出来显得多没气量。  
“就这？”米西安问，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“天啊，亚瑟，你刚才差点没把那倒霉家伙的脑袋卸了！在现场我们应该冷静克制，可看你冲他大嚷大叫的那个劲儿，就跟他要自个儿把魔法暴露给全世界似的！”  
亚瑟真心想要争辩，但同时也自知理亏，而且他从来都敢于直面自己的错误。  
“你说得对，”他承认，“我作为队长却表现得像个被惯坏的小孩一样。我以后会好好克制的。”  
“那就好，”米西安严肃地点点头。过了一会儿，她的脸色缓和了下来，“这样，要是这人真特别让你不爽，你也许应该给他留个便条，解释一下都什么让你不满意。如果留条没有用，你还可以去找老基基评理。”  
“瞧啊，我就知道大家待见你是有原因的，”亚瑟笑嘻嘻地说，米西安佯装不满地眯起眼睛，却掩饰不了脸上的笑意。  
“得了，”米西安说，“你离了我一天都不行。现在你要不介意的话，我要走了，去找能赏识我这位魔法天才的人了。”  
亚瑟笑笑，谢了她。米西安去了所里的休息室，他则走到办公桌旁，重重地坐到舒适的办公椅里，拿过便签本和羽毛笔，开始给夜班的白痴写便条。  
后来他也试图完成一些文书工作，然而一看到搁在桌上的便条他就生出一种冲动，于是他来回修改他的便条，一天下来，用正经工作上时间都没编便条的多。  
等到亚瑟终于觉得满意了，确定可以把便条留在桌上时，他已经快下班了。他用魔杖轻轻点了点这张纸，让便条折成了一架纸飞机。他忽然意识到他忘了写收信人的名字，但又一想，值夜班的肯定能明白这是给他的。再说他也没兴趣去搞清他的夜班同事到底是谁。  
就像他要证明什么似的，亚瑟又最后在办公室里转了一圈，确认一切都完美无瑕。他调调便条，让它摆的和桌沿平行，希望这一细节能传达出“他不可被怠慢”的信息。  
调完之后，他满意地笑笑，出门回家了。

**周二（夜班）**  
晚上梅林走进办公室后注意到的第一件事就是屋里的一切都前所未有的整洁。这一景象让他微笑起来，然而他的笑容只维持了五秒钟——他极其惊恐地发现他的所有纸卷都整整齐齐地在架子上……  
……摆成了一摞。  
“不不不不不！”他边念叨着边赶过去检查损失程度。他知道走的时候自己没怎么归置，但这些文件是明明白白分成两摞的。现在呢，东西确实是收拾得挺好，可他处理完的文件和没处理的都混在一起了。他极力克制才没有沮丧地尖叫起来。  
他回到桌边，一张便条正端端正正地摆在那儿。它看上去没写收信人的名字，但鉴于在这间办公室里工作的加上他只有两个人，并且上日班的菜头没把它带走，梅林可以想见纸条是留给他的。他用魔杖点点纸条让它展开，就这样读到了他所收到的最傲慢的便条。  
**白痴启：**  
**第一：那个上面印着魔法部标志的小片片？叫做杯垫。它能防止咱们漂亮的红木桌面被搞上水印。用用吧。**  
**第二：信不信由你，但小厨房可是里有洗碗布的，你可以随意挑一块来把墨水渍擦掉。你好像很喜欢到处乱溅墨水。**  
**最后：你似乎是铁了心要做完整个部门的文书工作。这点诚然可贵，但一旦这些文件跑到了我的架子上，就影响到了我，所以别让它们过来。明白？**  
**我相信明天早上办公室看起来还会像我今晚走时一样利落。**  
**——A.**  
**P.S. 我们可是住在央格兰。干嘛把天气弄得比本来的那样还要糟糕？太阳怎么惹着你了吗？**  
梅林转向窗口。月光又一次照亮了他的桌子，也照亮了那一圈水渍——他确实为此有点儿愧疚。他咕哝了一个咒语让它消失了。看看整洁无瑕的办公室，他不无恼火地意识到那个菜头说的没错，他早上走时这里的确很乱。  
不过他决定少考虑这事，而把重点放在如下事实上：多亏了这个蠢蛋，他估计得花掉大半个晚上来整理文件，好把弄完和没弄的分开。  
他恶狠狠地冲窗户一挥魔杖，乌云向月亮席卷而去。  
分类的时间没有他想象的长，算是不幸中的万幸，可这仍占据了他这晚文书工作的一大部分时间。他非常庆幸自己在前一天超过了计划，虽然在进度上他有点儿落后了。  
他一卷接一卷地填着事故报告时，脑子总是想着那蠢蛋的便条，来回来去地琢磨着那个缩写“A”。梅林绞尽脑汁地想着偶发事件逆转小组里都有谁的名字是A 开头，但最后他能想到的只有两个人：一个是安尼斯，但这绝对不可能是她；另一个则是阿古温。他知道阿古温已经不在魔法部工作了，所以肯定也不是他，但这便条写得高高在上，一副消极抵抗的态度，完全就是他的手笔。  
没准儿他们是亲戚呢，梅林悲愤地想着，把另外一份阿古温留下的文件从面前推开。  
早上回家之前，他已经完全想好了回复，所以很快就把它写了出来。他把紫色的羊皮纸放到脏兮兮的杯子旁边（他特意把杯子搁到了杯垫上，成心气那个菜头），然后动身离开办公室。在出去前他又停了一下，把窗外的暴风雨调得更猛。

**周三（日班）**  
办公室整整齐齐，只有桌上剩了个脏杯子。亚瑟想着自己教好了那家伙，正要得意，却一眼看见窗外的天气比前两天的还要糟糕。他愤愤地把它纠正过来，弄得外面阳光普照，就跟热带地区一样。  
他大步走向办公桌。马克杯边上躺着一张便条。他注意到杯子下面垫着杯垫，不情愿地乐了。他抄起便条，用魔杖敲了敲，让这张纸平摊在桌面上。  
**菜头（对这是个词）启：**  
**首先我想恭喜你。我不知道你是怎么做到每天工作十一个小时还能有功夫多管闲事的，但是你这样的壮举真是给全世界的混蛋都带来了希望。多谢你屈尊俯就来给我善后，尤其是你给我整理的文件简直让我感激涕零。**  
**我想说，我现在还在补我前任没做完的工作（因为他跟你一样，是个大臭蛋）。恐怕我的效率有点儿太高了，进展太快了，所以非常感谢你把我已经补完的文件和待处理的混到了一起，这下我就可以（极不情愿地）暂时放下文书工作，转而给这些纸卷分类了。这一晚上我只补完了平时一半的量，所以，说真的，太谢谢了。**  
**我把杯子留在桌上了，好让你看看我确实知道怎么用杯垫。以防万一，“光洁如新”可以清理水印，记住这个咒语你就再也不用担心它们伤害你的感情了。**  
**亲爱的同事，和你共享一间办公室我真是三生有幸。祝我们未来收获更多的美好回忆。**  
**——M**  
**P.S.“央格兰”难道是什么代码吗？我错过了什么吗？还是“央语”怎么冒犯你了？**  
亚瑟的脸烫得像火烧一样——他写便条时肯定把“英格兰”写错了。他又读了一遍这段话。两种情绪在他心理交战：字里行间充斥的浓重的讽刺让他忍俊不禁，然而这位“M”在他花了大半天给他收拾之后竟胆敢抱怨亚瑟毁了他的工作，这又让他怒火中烧。  
这听起来就好像——  
他打住了这个念头。他决心发泄出自己的不满，于是把便条揉成一团朝关着的门甩了过去，然后他毫不迟疑地琢磨起了回复。  
十一小时后，日班结束，夜班要开始的时候，亚瑟冲窗户挥挥魔杖，让西下的夕阳停在了空中。  
想在我这儿占上风，没门儿。

**周三（夜班）**  
**白痴启：**  
**抱歉打乱了你的进度，但是我想如果是你花了大半天给一个理应懂事的成年人擦屁股的话，你也会懒得管这人的想法的。**  
**我很欣慰你掌握了杯垫的用法。希望你能再接再厉，这样也许有一天我还会给你解释把杯子送到厨房水池该怎么做。那岂不是会好玩儿得很啊？**  
**“光洁如新”是吗？知道你至少会一个家务魔咒我真是高兴。可能你家还不像我想的那种摇摇欲坠乱七八糟的窝。**  
**考虑到最近这几天发生的事情，我肯定在将来我们一定会一起经历许多精彩的历险的。哦，不，你那时候还得忙着做文书工作呢吧？**  
**——A.**  
**P.S.“央格兰”是我给自己创造的一个完美的世界。那儿从来不下雨，我也不和什么烦人精共享一间办公室。**  
梅林烦躁地把这张紫色的便条推到一边，但很快又把它拉回来重新读了起来。他有点儿想下班后留在办公室里等着，好亲自给A点儿颜色看看，但同时又觉得这不是个好主意。  
除了一件和一个被诅咒的微波炉有关的小案子（他们搞定魔法问题以后就把它交给了禁止滥用麻瓜物品司）以外，梅林一天全都在努力处理更多文件和试图把外面耀眼的太阳搞下山。菜头看来是给它施了个什么持久咒，因为不论他堆过去多少乌云，这天看着也不像晚上。  
“啊棒极了！”凌晨时高汶走进梅林的办公室，感叹道，“你这儿居然有阳光。你一定得教我怎么弄。”  
梅林翻翻眼睛。  
“这不是我弄的，”他说，放下羽毛笔抬手搓了把脸，“实际上你要是知道怎么把它改回去，我绝对洗耳恭听，因为我现在都要被逼疯了。”  
“你知道吗，你是我认识的唯一一个会嫌阳光多的人，”高汶笑道，“你试过‘咒立停吗’？”  
“呃，还真没，”梅林说，想到自己竟然忘了这么简单的方法，他有点儿害臊。他转身施咒，结果又惊又气地发现，窗外非但没变成晚上，反而云开雾散，使得阳光洒满了他的办公室。“卧了个大槽！这尼玛可是早上两点！”  
看高汶笑得那么使劲儿，梅林都怕他把哪根血管绷爆了。  
“老天，不知道是谁恨你恨成这个样儿，”他抹着笑出的眼泪说，“真太狠了，但也真是厉害。”  
“我知道是谁，”梅林说着从一堆纸卷下面抽出那张便条递给高汶，“是那个在这间办公室值日班的混蛋。”  
看了便条高汶笑得更厉害了。  
“哈，要问我有什么感想，”高汶把便条还给梅林，大口喘着气挣扎着说，“我只能说亚瑟比我之前以为的更混蛋。”  
“亚瑟？”梅林问，瞬间一切都清楚了，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡？”  
“正是他公主殿下。”高汶点点头。  
梅林有点儿头晕。这菜头竟然是亚瑟·潘德拉贡：格兰芬多魁地奇队长、学生会主席，也是个全方位高品质的呆瓜。他既是梅林所见过最美的人，也是梅林不得不与之打交道的最烦人的人，这两条让级长巡逻成了一个噩梦。  
“老天啊，”梅林说着一头栽到了面前的桌子上，“难怪会这样。”  
“小贴士，希望有帮助，”高汶说，他觉得好笑，但还是安慰地摸了摸梅林的后背，“他是全世界最容易被惹急的人了。要报复不难。”  
“你有什么建议吗？”梅林坐起来，边从脸上拿下一张粘在上面的文件边问。  
看看高汶脸上那一抹坏笑，他就知道这主意肯定很精彩。

**周四（日班）**  
亚瑟拉不开那该死的窗帘了。  
他试过了各种办法，包括伸手硬拉和动用咒语，可不管他做什么，那两块紫色布料都纹丝不动。更糟的是，窗外大雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，而他想要换天气的时候，厚厚的窗帘布挡住了他尝试的所有魔咒。  
最可恨的是，整个办公室干净得发亮。屋里甚至飘着一股松木味儿，证明那混蛋还用了正经的清洁剂。  
亚瑟愤怒地咕哝了一声，气得不想用魔法好好展开纸条，于是直接扯开了桌上的便条。他把紫色的羊皮纸抖开读了起来。  
**菜头启：**  
**这一切有没有让你想起在霍格沃兹巡逻的时光啊？至少一丢丢？当时就是这样：你当你的烦人精，可怜的我只有默默忍受。还是从那时候起你就已经混蛋得什么都不知道了？**  
**不管怎样，回忆往事真是心潮澎湃啊。**  
**——M**  
**P.S.你自己完美的小世界，嗯？呵呵，真高兴知道你还有点儿想象力。我可是一直都以为你是个沉闷无趣的混蛋呢。不得不说这几天的经历都证实了我的想法，但是有些事情谁知道呢。**  
亚瑟震惊地瞪圆了眼睛。他能记得的人里面，在偶发事件逆转小组工作且和他在霍格沃兹巡逻过的只有一个，只是他并不知道此人也擢升为了队长。  
梅林·该死的·艾莫瑞斯，那个包揽了所有学术奖项的书呆子斯莱特林，他是唯一一个不看好亚瑟的人，总想时不时地挫挫亚瑟的锐气，而且似乎极其享受捉弄他的过程。  
梅林·该死的·艾莫瑞斯，亚瑟从没承认自己喜欢的人——毕业前没说过，一起在偶发事件逆转小组训练时当然就更没提过——但亚瑟就是喜欢他。  
虽然梅林总对他冷嘲热讽，让他懊恼不已，但训练结束之后，当亚瑟被派到日班，而梅林特别要求去夜班时，他还是感到出离失望。当时他真想跟安尼斯和基哈拉说自己也留在夜班算了，但心里清楚那样会显得十分可疑。作为一个新人，值日班是一种荣幸，拒绝这个位置基本是闻所未闻的。两个人同时拒绝实在不像是巧合。  
亚瑟烦躁地把字条一扔，因为，真的，除了梅林还能有谁。他是唯一一个不用出面就能这么烦人的家伙。  
这一发现让他思绪混乱，无比震惊。尽管梅林烦得他想要撞墙，他那对高颧骨、诱人一亲芳泽的嘴唇，甚至那双滑稽的耳朵都一直让亚瑟魂牵梦萦。而虽然窗外不可控制的风暴仍让亚瑟非常恼火，但此时，想到始作俑者是梅林，他脸上又不禁浮现出了一个微笑。  
我这是犯什么病了？亚瑟一边在心里悲叹一边整理起了文书。这周第一次，亚瑟不知道该如何回复便条，下班时只留下了整洁而空荡的桌子。

**周四（夜班）**

那天晚上梅林的桌子上没有便条。  
他知道，在不到一周内养成等便条的习惯非常可笑，可亚瑟的留言尽管很气人，却在似乎毫无进展的成山的文书工作中给了他一个换换脑子的机会。  
他和高汶的计划看似奏效了，而梅林却并不为此感到高兴。听着远处雷声在紧闭的窗帘后隆隆响动，他往办公椅里一滑。  
是因为亚瑟现在知道他的身份了吗？除非他是因为拉不开窗帘气得不想理他，不然肯定是因为这个。他们从没成为最好的朋友，但梅林也从没恨过这个菜头，而现在，知道了便条的作者是亚瑟，这些留言反倒让他觉得“啊难怪呢”，并因此有了一种趣味。  
他想要写一张风趣的便条，好再次发起一波斗嘴，但正在这时，警铃响了，梅林只好作罢。  
等梅林处理完了案子（又是一次学龄前麻瓜出身显露魔法的事件，家长远没有上次通情达理），他任何写便条的心都没了。他向窗户一挥魔杖，窗帘拉开，乌云也消散了。  
他这晚下班时，比以往任何时候都更加欢迎周末的到来。  


**周五（日班）**

亚瑟明知道第二天早上桌上不会有便条，但在看到空空如也的办公桌时，还是不禁感到一阵失望。而见到窗帘大开，窗外一片日落般的金黄时，他甚至更失望了。  
老天啊，潘德拉贡，你真是可悲，他鄙夷地默默自嘲，然后开始处理那一小堆必须在周末前完成的文书工作。没了梅林让他分心（也可能是为了让自己分分心不去想梅林），亚瑟按时完成了任务，于是上午过半的时候，他就无所事事了，只有用羽毛笔杆一下下敲着干净的桌面。  
他开头望望梅林满满当当的书架（这些报表得是至少攒了一年的量），有些好奇阿古温是怎么落了这么多工作而不被发现的。他也很想知道，安尼斯是怎么想的，竟觉得一个人就能补完所有这些文件。这简直荒唐可笑，而没等他自己反应过来，亚瑟就已经从“未完成”的一摞（他现在知道是哪摞了）取来了几份报表，填了起来。  
一天的时间过去了，他已把“未完成”的四分之一挪到了“已完成”那堆。为了不吓着梅林，他简短地写了张便条，留在了“已完成”摞的上面。  
带着一种美好的成就感，他用魔杖一指窗外，太阳再次缓缓朝地平线移去。  
用不着把周末值班的人也惹毛。  


**周日（夜班）**

新一周开始，梅林走进办公室，注意到桌上没有便条，不禁心里一沉。  
他自我安慰地想这是因为A）上一轮是欧文值的班；B）以前他就从没在乎过亚瑟说些什么，所以现在理所当然也不在乎。  
梅林拖着脚走到他放着文书的架子前，一看“未完成”的那摞比起上周四晚上少了那么多，险些心脏停跳。  
“操操妈的妈的妈的操，”他一边诅咒一边准备评估文件的混淆程度。而正当他把手伸向最近的一卷文件，一张便条向他飞来，划过他的脸颊落到地上。  
他弯腰捡起纸飞机，然后惊讶地发现机翼上写着他的名字。  
**白痴启：**  
**尽管你一贯惹人上火，但我仍然认为，没人该独自承担阿古温留下的这一大堆文书，所以我决定帮帮你。我已经做了一些，并且竭力模仿了你那种三心二意、荒诞至极、令人生畏的归档系统。** **如果我越界了，请务必告诉我。**  
**诚挚的 亚瑟**  
梅林狐疑地看看那摞纸卷，心想不知亚瑟会不会给他捣乱，最终认为应该没有。虽然亚瑟傲慢到狂妄的地步，对周围的人也是一副高高在上的样子，但梅林知道他从来不是个残酷的人。事实上，虽然亚瑟难得收敛起他那高出天际的傲气，但那少有的几次，亚瑟都表现出了近乎恼人的高尚与善良。  
梅林回想起那次巡逻时，一个拉文克劳新生因为解不开谜语，结果宵禁后仍进不去宿舍。亚瑟坐在那男孩边上，安慰他，直到他们三人齐心协力想出了答案。还有那次，格温和米西安用魔法打雪仗时砸碎了一扇窗户。费尔奇抓住两位女生时，亚瑟正好经过，为了救她们免于费尔奇的禁闭，他说是自己砸的窗户，虽然出事时他根本就不在现场。  
还有下暴雨的那天，梅林上完保护神奇生物课，而下一节是魔咒课，所以他不得不飞跑着穿过大雨赶往城堡。跑到一半，他疑惑自己怎么没被淋得透湿，这才明白有人给他施了防水咒，而唯一在施咒距离内的只有亚瑟。  
梅林知道亚瑟做不出真正害人的事情，于是他从“未完成”一摞抽了一把纸卷，然后坐到桌前开始工作。整整一晚，他的脸上都挂着不可抑制的大大傻笑。  


********

**周一（日班）**

周一早上，见到桌上的便签，亚瑟笑了，甚至没有介意窗外的蒙蒙细雨。地表伦敦正大雨倾盆，所以这其实还是个进步了。  
他迫不及待想看看梅林有什么话说，于是坐下，用魔杖敲敲纸飞机。  
**菜头启：**  
**我猜你希望我来感谢你这个多管闲事的家伙，但是我认为，我自己就把事态控制得挺好。我不想显得自大（作为一个从没意识到自己自大的人，我知道你大概不懂我的意思），但我的确是个颇有天赋的巫师。我总能把那些都搞定的。**  
**跟我说，插手别人的生活是让你浑身兴奋吗，还是你一不小心做出来的事？**  
**诚挚的梅林**  
**P.S.说真的？谢谢你。你不用这么做的，我真的非常感激。如果有任何报答你的方法，请一定告诉我。**  
一个笑容绽开在亚瑟脸上，一整天，好心情都伴随着他。虽然莫德雷德严重地搞砸了他的记忆咒，害得他们帮助的一个老先生以为自己是只鸭子，不得不在圣芒戈住上一天。虽然拉弥亚在他们周末的约会后给他寄了一封吼叫信（几乎约会全程，亚瑟都在迷迷糊糊地想着梅林）。虽然他在桌面上又发现了一圈水渍。这一次，他只是更加开心地笑着，念出了“光洁如新”，然后看着水渍消失。  
这就好像他重新成了一个每日家情思睡昏昏的霍格沃兹学生，不过这次，亚瑟会有足够的勇气来得到他想要的。  
即便不能，他至少也要试一试。就从晚上晚点下班开始。  


********

**周一（夜班）**

当晚，梅林来到办公室看见亚瑟坐在桌前的时候，差点把魔杖掉在地上。亚瑟正在一张紫色的羊皮纸上写着什么，梅林猜是他的便签。  
亚瑟抬起头，两人自入职培训之后第一次四目相对。他就和以往一样帅得气人——他的脸还是像雕刻的一样英俊，眼睛仍同大海一样蔚蓝，梅林私下里最爱的嘴角微斜的笑容也还是那样，但是现在，他的脸上又多了薄薄的一层胡茬和几道笑纹。  
亚瑟一笑，冲他点点头。梅林不知所措，只好也学着亚瑟的样子点头。他觉得自己看起来大概和他妈妈那些点头娃娃差不多。  
亚瑟望着他的眼睛，过了一会儿才把视线移回便条上。这简直像在被忽然摁到水下之后深吸一口气的感觉。  
这种感觉陌生又讨厌。  
梅林正要问亚瑟他这晚上还打不打算走，亚瑟就站了起来，用魔杖一点便签把它折好，然后让纸飞机飞向梅林。梅林条件反射地一把抓住它。  
“抓得好，”亚瑟笑着说，向梅林走去，“可惜你没打魁地奇。你能当个不错的找球手呢。”  
“恐高，”梅林说，也不懂他为什么要承认这个。他注意到，亚瑟身后的窗户外面，灰色的云层正酝酿着风暴，“下雨了。”  
“真棒，梅林，”亚瑟边走向门口边傲慢地说，“没准儿明天你就能认清原色了。”  
“滚蛋，”梅林翻了个白眼，说，却藏不住脸上的笑意。他深深吸了口气，定定神才开始读便签。  
**白痴启，**  
**拜托，要是我不插手，还有谁能管你，来确保你那滑稽的小脑袋还在你的肩膀上呢？如果这是为了公众的利益，这就不叫多管闲事。谁也不想看见无头猎手队里多个小麻杆出来。**  
**我从没想插手别人的生活是因为我认识的大多数人都还有能力自理。但你总是与众不同，对吧，梅林？**  
**你诚挚的，亚瑟**  
**P.S.用不着谢我，你这笨蛋。我觉得让谁像你上周那样使劲干活都不公平。何况你刚工作不久，还在适应。就当我是为了欢迎你，给了你一份礼物吧——一个A队队长给另一个的礼物。**  
**P.P.S.你穿蓝色好看极了。这颜色配你合适得不得了。;)**  
梅林把这封信读了又读，心跳快了三倍。他有些不能相信他所读到的东西。“你总是与众不同”和“你穿蓝色好看极了”这种话在他的脑子里跳来跳去，让他心潮涌动。梅林瞥一眼数量近乎减半的“未完成”文件，看来他该重新考量他对亚瑟的想法了。  
梅林不可抑制地咧嘴笑着，朝窗户一挥魔杖让月光洒上书桌，照亮了歇在杯垫旁的便签。  
他笑得更灿烂了。

**Author's Note:**

> 还没翻译完……


End file.
